The Great Train Robbery Of Sodor
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Percy is taking 49 million to Tidmouth when he ends up running into a lot of trouble with the wrong side of the law. Can the case ever be solved? (Request for DJ Scales)
1. Chapter 1

The Great Train Robbery Chapter 1

This is a request for DJ Scales. I hope you enjoy reading!

BTW this is based on the 1963 event. The money stolen in this is £49 million, which is equivalent to the £2.6 million stolen in real life. I also made up the character's names for those that are mentioned, as it isn't the actual event. The ones actually involved were these men; Bruce Reynolds, Gordon Goody, Buster Edwards, Charlie Wilson, Jimmy Hussey, Ronnie Biggs, Tommy Wisbey, John Wheater, Jimmy White and Brian Field, as well as a couple of others who were involved with the scheme but not so much the actual robbery.

Disclaimer: I only own the made up gang members. Everything belongs either Awdry or Brenner.

...

Early one summer's night on Sodor, Percy was preparing to take the mail train as usual. His fireman stoked up his fire until it was burning fiercely and soon had plenty of steam, and his driver checked his engine's steam pressure, coal bunker and water tanks to sure they were in perfect balance and ready for another run with the mail train.

"Remember what the Fat Controller told you Percy." His driver said as he returned from checking Percy's water tank. "You've got very valuable goods to pick up from Vicarstown."

"Yes, so we need to be careful." Percy finished, mimicking the Fat Controller's words from that morning. "I know Driver! What can go wrong on a night like this? I've never had a problem with the mail and tonight will be no different." He boasted confidently.

"Famous last words." The driver muttered. "Look, I know we've never had trouble with the mail, but tonight's different. We're talking about nearly £50 million stored away in your train to go to Tidmouth, which is on the other side of the Island from Vicarstown. Percy, there are people greedy and reckless enough to try and steal that kind of money. We do have a huge responsibility."

This made the green tank engine think.

"Alright driver, I'll be careful." He promised.

"Good engine." His driver said. "Are you ready yet?" He asked the fireman.

"Yes, we've got a good amount of steam going." The fireman replied. "How's the coal and water?"

"We'll need to take on water at Vicarstown. Coal should be fine, though we'll top there just in case."

The fireman nodded.

"Right, let's get the mail delivered!" He said, and he and the driver soon set off on Percy.

...

"Are you all aware of the plan?" A voice hissed vehemently.

"Yeah, yeah! Just one question."

"What might that be, Volt?"

"What kind o' engine are we lookin' for?"

A small, white hand emerged from the shadows and grabbed the black sweatshirt of the taller man so tightly that he felt as though the shirt might rip off his back.

"I have told you nitwits what we're looking for! It's a green saddle tank engine! I know, because I've been watching him pull the mail nearly every night. He's a sitting duck, particulary with our...improvements." He cackled as loudly as a raven.

"Hey, Smith, Hustle! You ready with that signal yet?" He yelled loudly.

"Sure, boss! We've just got to plug this in, and voila!" A female voice shouted.

And at once, the signal changed from green to red.

"Good job, Hustle! Smith! Any sign of our own yet?"

A tall burly man on the signal with a small scrawny woman looked towards the signal box. The lights were switched off, and the door was wide open.

Presently, he saw one single flash emitted from a torch through the windows. He turned to the man in charge of the evil deed.

"Tha's ol' Tom with the signal! What now boss?"

"Perfect. The telephone is out of service, the signal is at red and no other trains are due tonight." He smiled a cold fishy smile. "Tonight, my dear Volt, we are to become the richest men who existed."

"Excuse me! I didn't take physics for four years to be classed as a man, Crystal!" Wendy Hustle yelled in response.

"Fine! We'll be the richest men and woman who existed. Now into your places, everyone! That stupid little tank engine is due in in less than 20 minutes!"

...

Percy enjoyed the night air. He saw a red fox on the hunt and he greeted it as he passed by. He also felt a light breeze on his face as he rushed towards his destination. He had already been to Knapford, Wellsworth and Ulfstead Castle. Stephen had heard about Percy's valuable cargo, and warned his friend to be extra careful. Percy promised he will, but he still felt that nothing could go wrong. However, on his way to Tidmouth, it began to rain. And it was a downpour, so poor Percy was drenched in seconds. His driver, keen to avoid an accident, looked out of Percy's cab windows, and he saw a red light ahead of them.

"Whoa, Percy we need to stop! There's a red signal ahead!" His driver called, and he gently applied the brakes. Percy ground to a halt just short of the signal. He was confused.

"What's happened?" The little green engine asked.

"I don't know, Percy." His driver replied. "We were told the line would be clear."

"I'll go and phone for help. You wait with Percy and the train." The fireman decided.

...

The rain poured down on him, making it hard for him to see anything clearly. He walked along the ballast towards the track side telephone, and he tried to phone the Fat Controller to clear up the problem, but there was no answer.

"Hm, I wonder what-" He suddenly cursed as he dropped the phone. It landed on the ground beside the track, making the fireman's heart stop in sheer terror.

The phone wire was cut.

Someone was out to cut them off! But who?

"We need to get out of here, Wendell! He attempted to call to Percy's driver. "Someone's trying to-"

He was cut off by someone grabbing his neck from behind.

"You ain't goin' nowhere!" A gruff masculine voice threatened. It sounded like a bear with a scratchy throat.

"Let go!" The fireman threatened bravely, but he was no match for his attacker. He felt a sharp blow to the side of his face.

...

"One down. I'm impressed, Volt. You may not be smart, but you are quick." Crystal observed.

"You have ta be if ya're a professional wrestler." The taller man boasted, and he kicked the unconscious fireman in the ribs.

"That'll do, Volt, that'll do." Crystal replied in a soothing voice. His bald head was shining and smooth like a stray duck egg sitting in the moonlight.

"Let's wait for the rest to take out the driver."

...

"I'm scared, driver." Percy told his driver as the two waited for the fireman to return.

Charles nodded. "Yes, that Andrew's been gone a while."

Suddenly, he noticed a beefy looking man jump on board the cab.

"Get out of here!" He demanded. "You're not meant to be in here!"

But the man charged at him instead. Percy's driver held his ground and pushed the bulky man back as far as the footplate.

"You keep away from my engine, you no good hooligan!" He roared furiously, shoving the intruder off onto the ground. But just as he was dusting his hands off, he felt something whack him on the back of the head and knock him out cold.

"Cor, thanks mate. Thought I had it that time."

"Why are you thankin' me? We're in on the same money theft I'm just workin' for my slice."

This made Percy realise that they were train robbers. His crew and Stephen had been right to warn him, and now he had no one to help him.

His driver was out cold, and his fireman had disappeared. The little engine's last hope was that the signalman would come and end all this.

But on hearing the exclamation; "We've obtained the locomotive gentlemen! Soon, all the money will be ours!" put a dampener on his hopes.

And that made Percy feel alone and unable to do anything to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Percy was too shaken up to talk about what had happened at the train robbery the night before. He had been delayed getting back to Tidmouth, as the signalman managed to get a hold of his telephone, and phoned the police- but by the time they arrived, they found a shell- shocked saddle tank, injured crew, and a dazed signalman.

The money- and Crystal and his gang- had long vanished.

Now poor Percy was still too traumatised to talk about what would happen. He didn't mean to let the train get robbed- oh if only he was smart like Edward, this wouldn't have happened!

"Percy, is everything alright?" Asked Thomas, but his best friend didn't say anything- although he yelped when a familiar red track car arrived. "Whoa- steady on there, Winston!" The Fat Controller cried out in alarm.

"Sorry sir!" Winston replied awkwardly, although he knew he wasn't to blame for his constant stopping and starting.

"Percy, I heard about what happened with the mail last night." The Fat Controller told him sternly as he climbed out of Winston and stood by the turntable well, looking angry.

"You….you did, sir?" Percy asked meekly, hoping he wouldn't be too cross with him.

"Of course I did, and I'm aware it's not your fault." Sir Topham Hatt added. "If anything, it's the train robbers' fault for what they did."

"But sir, they stole nearly £50,000 from my mail train, sir!" Percy's bottom lip quivered. "I feel that it's my fault, sir! Stephen warned me to be careful, sir, but I didn't think anything would happen, sir, and now – oh sir, I'm so sorry!"

"Easy there Percy," The Fat Controller replied gently. He made his way over to his number 6 engine and softly patted his buffer. "I'm afraid that engines on the Mainland have been duped in the same way you have. This happened to be their biggest heist yet."

Yes, and I'm sorry it had to happen to you as well, Percy." A familiar, foreign voice said. Hiro was suddenly standing at the turntable, looking at Percy with soft eyes. "I have friends over on the Mainland that have suffered the same way you have, Percy." He explained. "I heard about what had happened this morning, and I was concerned, as the gang responsible are well known for stealing. This is actually an echo of what happened back in 1963. The engine that was robbed before happens to be a colleague of Bear's."

"Yes- and we are planning to talk him in order to launch an investigation about his experience and see what we can determine about this event. In the meantime, Percy, you are excused from your mail duties until you recover from the attack. You will be reinstated after a few days."

"Thank you sir, but who will pull my mail train until I come back?" The little green engine asked worriedly.

"Either Bear or Henry will do it tonight." The Fat Controller decided in response. "I will definitely know by tonight. Do not fret, Percy."

But Percy couldn't help fretting. He was reluctant to see another of his friends get involved in a train robbery like he had, and he hoped that whomever would pull it tonight would watch his buffers.


	3. Chapter 3

'MAIL TRAIN ATTACKED- 49 MILLION POUNDS STOLEN AND 2 INJURED MEN IN HOSPITAL!' The headlines screamed.

Passengers were surprised to be hearing of the robbery so soon- and on the Fat Controller's Railway too- and so they discussed it on the platforms of the stations as engines prepared to pull their trains.

This disgruntled all the engines- leaving them in a nervous tension as a result of the attack.

"PAH! I'm not afraid of some silly train robbers!" James snorted cockily. Edward grew very cross with the vain red engine.

"James, please do have some common sense- they tricked Percy into stopping, they attacked his crew, and they made off with the money he was meant to deliver! That alone is enough to make any engine extremely cautious!" The old engine said firmly. He was sorry to see Percy so distraught, and James' boasting was not helping him- or anyone else.

"You'll never see that happening on the Express!" Gordon huffed, as though Percy had somehow been responsible for the incident. This made Thomas cross.

"Well, Gordon, if that's how you see it, us tank engines are not shunting your coaches anymore!" Thomas huffed, and he left the station to go and work on his Branchline.

"See if I care, little Thomas!" The express engine sniffed contemptuously after Thomas' retreating frames, as he shot a steely glare at the NWR's number 2 standing next to him. "I'll just get Edward to do it!"

Edward snorted in indignation. He didn't mind helping Gordon up his own hill every single time- but being made to _shunt_ his coaches too?

He didn't say anything, of course, but he was full of frustration- the robbery of last night had left them in a high state of tension and therefore impatience and arrogance.

...

Meanwhile, Percy was up at Ulfstead Castle with Rosie, delivering supplies for the tea rooms. The now red tank engine noticed that her friend was feeling down.

"Hey, Percy- you okay?" She asked in concern, causing him to sigh.

"I just feel that I let the whole Island down last night because of the attack. Now a different engine will have to take the mail instead of me." Percy explained, his lip quivering. "I wish I could have done something"-

"Like what, Percy?" Stephen interrupted gently, coming to a halt next to them. "I heard all about this from the Earl- and let's face it; there was little chance of you and your crew succeeding in thwarting the robbery. They were highly skilled and were prepared. You and your crew on the other hand..." He trailed off. "But don't let that stop you, Percy. You're alright for the most part, and you'll bounce back from this with time."

The little green saddle tank engine managed an earnest but still woeful looking smile. "Thanks, Stephen."

"Don't mention it- besides, we're all here for you," Said Stephen comfortingly.

This made Percy feel just a little bit better. "Thank you,"

"So, Percy, where are you off to next" Rosie asked.

"Thomas' Branchline," Percy answered quietly. The Fat Controller and the other engines were convinced Percy should get at least a day off after the robbery- but the little engine was adamant that he worked today.

"Well, I'm going up to Anopha Quarry- how about we travel together?" Rosie suggested. Percy agreed willingly, and so the two engines said their goodbyes to Stephen and they left the castle grounds.

...

"You're late!" Thomas huffed, as Percy crawled in. "Whatever took you so long?"

"I was chatting with Rosie," Mumbled the little green engine.

"Well, Really Useful Engines don't dawdle!" Snapped the little blue engine "You know how important the Branchline is to the Railway, Percy!"

Toby had had enough of Thomas being so rude. He knew his blue friend cared very much about the lien and wanted everything to go well- but it was when he started placing the line's value over his friends' feelings- unintentionally- that irked Toby nonetheless.

"Thomas, please- Percy is only late by three minutes. You, on the other hand, will be late for your next train if you do not cease lecturing others about being late instead of minding your own work." The old tram said calmly.

Thomas wheeshed crossly, and he steamed away, grumbling about how no one appreciated punctuality anymore- that it was dying away, like chivalry.

"I'm sorry, Toby," Percy said apologetically- but Toby was having none of it.

"Look, Percy, it's not your fault you were a bit late. Besides, you're being very commendable coming in to work after what happened last night."

"I just want to forget about it." Percy confessed. "I do wish Thomas would appreciate what I'm trying to do."

"He will," Soothed Toby reassuringly "He's just worked up at the moment- a lot of the engines are. But don't you worry- he'll come round soon enough."

Percy smiled gratefully at Toby. The old tram was not just a devoted and hard worker- he was also the engine who kept Thomas and Percy grounded whenever they had a squabble or got too big or their buffers.

"Now, I've shunted your trucks for you- they're just over there," Added the NWR number 7, looking towards a line of neatly shunted trucks.

Percy was grateful for this act of kindness- his funnel was all over the place, and he was relieved he didn't have to worry about shunting them today.

"Thank you, Toby," Percy said, smiling- before puffing off to collect his trucks.

"You're welcome, Percy!" Toby replied cheerfully.

Although it was still a long, long way away- and he wasn't even pulling the mail train- Percy had a nasty feeling in his smokebox that tonight was not to be looked forward to, at all...


End file.
